Help!
by its all in the beat
Summary: What if you had to protect the ones you love but in order for that you had to suffer -kim Suck at summary's please read and tell me what you think im new to this so please cut me some slack.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys im new to fan fiction and I just wanned to say that I hope u guys like my story and sorry for any misspelled stuff or bad grammar and exc…

P.S I do not own kickin it

Kim's POV

Fear complete, and utter fear

What stood in front of me scared me that girl in the mirror wasn't the one I had known weeks ago. This one looked scared and vulnerable. She had so many cuts and bruises it didn't even seem possible for someone to be so bloody, bruised and beaten. But I guess that's what I get for being so careless and trying to protect the ones I love.I never knew the black dragons could be so cruel I thought there consequences weren't gonna be that bad I thought they wouldn't cost that much with Frank the leader of the group but I guess I deserved everything . I did say that I would make a deal with them so they would stop messing with us the wasabi warriors. Now all I need is to think of a way to hide all of my scars practice starts in fifteen minutes and if im not there the guys are gonna start suspecting something . I guess all just have to keep

hiding all of my scars til this dumb deal is over…..

I know not really good but cut me some slack im new to these and if you guys have any suggestions plez let me know and trust me I wont write little paragraphs like this, this is just kind of my idea of a story tell next time

BYE…..


	2. Chapter 2

Hey im here with another chapter if you guys have any ideas on how to make this story more interesting please feel free to PM me

P.S I do not own kickin it

Kim's POV

Beep…Beep ugh stupid alarm clock I mumbled as I slammed my alarm clock for it to shut up but to my dismay it broke.

"KIM GET DOWN BREAKFAST IS READY" my dad yelled

"coming dad "I yelled back

I got dressed in a black longed sleeved shirt hiding all the bruises and scars from the night before and dark blue jeans with my leather jacket and black high tops. And put some of that foundation crap on my face to hide all the bruises.

"Hey pal" my dad said

"Hey dad"

" Are you wearing makeup" he said

Oh shoot I thought

"umm… no I just got a little tan that's all" I said unconvincingly

He eyed me suspiciously but just let it go.

"sea after school" I said as I kissed me dad goodbye

Crap that was close I thought as I got in my truck and droved to school.

Jack's POV

"sup guys" I said as I got a chorus of hello's

"so you guys excited for the karate tournament we have this week" I said

"yo you bet I am its gonna be total swag" said Jerry

"Jerry how many times do I have to tell you to not use gonna its not even in proper grammar" Milton said

"oh whatever Milton" Jerry pouted

"well it'll be awesome if we win this tournament we'll get the name for best dojo in town then we can show the black dragons who's boss" I said excitedly

Just when those exact words came out of my mouth the little devils appeared wearing those stupid black dragon uniforms and walking with there head up high like there so much better than everyone.

Looks like they where coming our way but lucky for us the bell rang signalling to get to class.

Kim's POV

Oh great my first class contained all the wasabi warriors

Well I guess I'll just keep hiding the truth from them….

Speak of the devil

"hey kim" the guys said

"hey guys" I said with a fake smile

"so you ready for the karate tournament we have this week" jack said

Oh crap

"ugh yah..totally ready just out of curiosity who are we going up against again?" I said

"the black dragons" eddie said

And that's when my heart stopped how can I verse them….

Oh God I though

Yah I know not really good its just kinda how I want the story to go please help me if you can. And don't worry there will be kick and all that stuff in it please review and if you have any suggestions please feel free to tell me well

BYE …. :D


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys just wanned to say thanks for all the reviews and yah enjoy this chp. And if you have any ideas feel free to tell me

Disclaimer : I do not own kickin it

Kim's POV

I stared intently at what was in front of me, the dojo. I cannot practice with a busted up ankle like mine but I'm going to have to go practice anyway the guys will suspect something if im not there and I don't wanna have to come up with another stupid lie.

"hey guys" I said followed by a chorus of "heys" and "hellos"

" so listen up guys" rudy said coming out of his office

"this is one of the most important tournaments of the year so I have a whole list of what you guys have to do so first its Milton he'll be breaking boards ,then we have eddie he'll spar, Jerry will do nun chucks , Jack will do the bow staff, and kim you do the peg board. ( remember the first episode the thing that jack did at the end with the flip idk if its actually called peg board)

Great I thought note the sarcasm

"ok lets start practicing" rudy said

As I got up I felt unbearable pain shoot through my right ankle but I bite my lip to prevent me from crying out in pain . Then I got up to go to the girls change room to get changed. I took of my sock and what I saw scared me my right ankle was so swollen and bruised , as I touched I winced in pain but prevented myself from crying or screaming because of the pain. Then I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket.

_After practice your gonna have to meet us in the back ally _

_-frank _

Crap I thought out loud

I just shook it of and changed to my workout clothes and left my sock on.

And I started practicing I starded with something simple the punching dummie ,and ignored the unbearable pain in my right ankle.

_Line break_

Kim's POV

Now here I was waiting in the back ally ,

Terrified of the outcome

"well look who showed up guys its little kimmy " frank said followed by 4 balck dragons

" ok frank what do you want this time you said we'd make a deal you give me a tasks of things to do and you leave us wasabi warriors alone" I said

" yah a little change of plans" he said evily

"what do you mean" I said holding my head high

"dragons" he yelled

And to my dismay there was like 10 more black dragons then there was before all coming together in a fighting stance

Oh this isn't good….

So hope you guys liked that kinda left alittle cliffhanger well in tell next time

BYE….:D


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys im here with a new chp. Thanks so much for the reviews and yah hope u guys like it.

Disclaimer I do not own kickin it

Kim's POV

I had to think of a quick plan, either fight them , or run away like a coward.

But of course me being the stubborn idiot I am I decided to stay and fight. I went to the first black dragon and kicked him down like he was nothing, then not long after 4 black dragons started surrounding me so I got in my fighting stance and kicked, ducked, and did everything in my power to not lose the fight. But sadly I lost my footing and fell, and before I knew it my back was against the wall.

"oh look Kimmy fell" Bryan one of the black dragons said

Then Frank punched me square in the face , and kicked me in the stomach, and before I knew it I was on the floor beaten, bloody, and bruised.

"if you wanna protect your little friends I suggest you let us do whatever we

want to you" frank said evilly

Then they where gone leaving me on the floor all alone and cold my body felt paralyzed like I couldn't move an inch of it. Then I stayed on the floor for who knows how long. Then what felt like hours I finally got up, and painfully went home.

Jack's POV

I shut my locker as I was done getting all my books for first period. Then saw Kim , wow did she look hot today .Ok I will admit I kinda have a huge crush on her but I bet she doesn't like me… she has the perfect hair , eyes , skin, body…

"hello earth to jack" a frustrated Kim said while waving her hand in front of my face

"oh what" I said dumbly

"I said did you finish your math homework" she said

"oh crap no" I said

"ugh I knew you didn't do it, here" she sighed handing me her math homework

" yes, thanks Kim" I said hugging her

"your welcome" Kim said

"so I was wondering if maybe after school you wanna go grab a bite at Phil's"

"sure" she said while biting her lip. Then the bell signalling to get to class rang.

Kim's POV

Ugh.. It seemed like forever til the bell signalling that school was over rang . Wich reminded me of my date with Jack , speaking of him he was waiting at my locker with his gorgeous smile. Ok I will admit I kinda have a huge crush on Jack but I bet he doesn't even like me practically every girl in the school drools over him he can have whoever he wants….

"hello earth to kim" jack said waving his hand in my face

"oh sorry what" I said

"I said if your ready to go"

"oh right, yes I am just let me put away my books" I said while opening my locker. As I was putting away my books I felt pain shoot through my wrist, and I winced in pain apparently Jack saw because he was asking me If I was ok and me being the idiot I am said I was we left to Phil's.

Jack's POV

Oh man.. Me and kim where having the best time ever.

"So your grandma literally hit the poor guy with the cane" I said laughing with tears practically coming out of my eyes.

"Yah, can you blame her though the women loves her bacon" she said nonchalantly. Then as she was about to take another sip of her soda, her sleeve rid up a bit and what I saw scared me her arm had red marks and bruises….

Oh cliffy.. So yah one of the longest chp. I have done hope u liked it an plez review until next time

BYE… :D


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in a long time

But hey at least im here with a new chp. Hope u like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin it

Jack's POV

"Kim what's that on your arm" I said still shocked

She began to stutter uncontrollably

"uuh nothing…. I…jjjust…uuuhhhh …. Hit the dummy at the dojo to hard" she said

I was unconvinced but decided to let it go knowing that Kim would be to stubborn to tell the truth. But that didn't stop me from wanting to know the truth so mentally I came up with a plan.

Kim's POV

Oh crap

That was so close

He almost found out and knowing that Jack's persistent

I know that he would find out one way or another ,so decided to be extra precautious about things. So being me I decided that I should leave

"I should get going" I told him aware of how intently he was looking at me.

" yah me two I guess I'll see you later" he said

"yah" I said while leaving Phil's as fast a possible.

My house was only 2 blocks away so it wasn't that long of a walk.

I got in and saw my dad sitting on the couch watching one of our favorite movies on TV nana was a ninja.

"hey pal" dad said

"hey dad" I said trying to go to my room as fast as possible but failed extremely I might add.

"why in a rush don't you wanna watch nana was a ninja with me, you love that movie" dad said

"you know what I think im just gonna go take a shower I'll be back" I said

I went to the bathroom and stripped down and went in the shower still washing all the blood from last nights recent events, and if your asking yes they did beat me up again and by they I mean the black dragons. As I was finished I got out and dried myself up and looked in the mirror . My body looked horrible, I had bruises every where, scars that look like they ain't coming out any time soon, but what scared me the most was the bones that you were able to see. I haven't really eaten much I don't know why I guess I just lose my appetite. What was wrong with me this wasn't the Kim I knew and people were already starting to suspect. I only prayed that the reflection in the mirror was just temporary because I would not want to be looking like that for the rest of my life.

I was interrupted by my thoughts when I heard my phone ring

_It's time kimmy tic toc … tic toc _

_-frank_

OH NO…..

I totally forgot that its today that I have to meet up with them.

I got dressed as fast as I could and jumped out of my window ( because it was past my curfew) and ran as fast as I could in the back alley.

"im here sorry im late" I told an impatient frank

"so we have a proposition, why don't you quit Bobby Wasabi and go back to the Black Dragons" Frank said evilly

But for once I stood my ground, they would never win. I'd never let them conquer and own me like im a cheap blonde. And soon enough I felt my old self creep in me I gave them the deadliest glare I have ever given anyone and I yelled no , louder then intended

"Well then this Is gonna hurt" frank said evilly

But the thing is I wasn't scared anymore and knew that I'd have to fight this one without giving up.

So I decided to make the first move, I did a perfect round house kick aiming for his head, which ended pretty well considering he was stupid, so I knocked him out quickly. But soon enough all of them came right at me and soon I started loosing hope I did all I could but it was hopeless tell finally Brian one of the black dragons hit my hand it hurt like hell but I shrugged it of and made a break for it. Ignoring the excruciating pain that followed and ran all the way home. Knowing my Dad was going to be pissed off.

(line break)

When I got home I entered the kitchen first thing and rummaged through my fridge trying so hard to hide my face, knowing it was badly bruised.

"Kim where were you" my dad exclaimed

"um….out with some of my friends" I said with my head hanging low

" I have been worried sick about you, you can't just leave the house without me knowing I was so close to calling the police, don't ever do that ,don't leave me like your mother did" he yelled

"Dad im 16 turning 17 in a month you cant tell me what to do im not a baby anymore you need to understand that" I yelled

"God dammit Kim look at me take of your damn hoodie and look at me" my dad yelled

So I did what I was told and took of the hoodie my dad gasped

"kim who did this to you" my dad said examining my face

"no one dad, I just fell" I said

"Kim don't give me that bull crap, who did this to you" my dad said in a demanding tone.

"know one dad ok I fell is that so hard to believe" I yelled

Before he could say anything more I ran upstairs and into my room and closed the door, and fell asleep.

Again sorry for not being able to update in a long time but school got in the way. I hoped u guys liked this chapter and PM me if you have any ideas cuz I kinda need the help I kinda don't know where I wanna take this story… So anyway stay tuned I guess …..

BYE….. :D


	6. Chapter 6

KIM'S POV

It's been a month. A month sense me and my dad last fought. So far nobody suspects a thing, but as days ,weeks, and months role by, the beatings get worse. If your wondering about our whole tournament with the black dragons, we won. But to my dismay, the beatings only got worse, with each kick and punch I would slowly die inside. The only person who has been able to detect any sort of pain or sorrow in my eyes was Jack. The love of my life. The only reason why I am still able to keep going is him. I love him with everything. With every fiber of my body. Frank claims he loves me, but if he did he wouldn't be doing this to me. The only good thing that has happened to me so far is that Jack asked me out on a date. Tonight at Falafel Phil's at 7:00 pm. Can I get a what, what. Which reminds me I have to find something cute to wear.  
As I went through my closet I found the perfect outfit to wear. A floral shirt with dark blue skinny jeans, and a pair of black combat boots, with a leather jacket. PERFECT! I thought. Now all I need is hair. My hair was really long it's past my ribs. I decided to curl the ends a little bit, and the only make-up I applied was lip-gloss.  
Suddenly, the doorbell interrupted me. Just in time, I thought. I went and opened the door, and there stood Jack, with a rose in his hand. AWW!

"Hey" he said

"hey"

"you look great" he breathed out

"thanks ,you don't look to bad yourself" I said  
He laughed

"thanks"

"This is for you" he said while blushing, handing me the rose

"Thanks"

"so lets get going" I told him while walking out the door. And we made our way to falafel Phil's

I had the most amazing time. We talked about everything, and anything that there was to talk about. Before I knew it, it was already 10 a' clock. Wow. Where we really talking that long.

"I guess we should get going then" he told me

"yah we should" I said back. And we walked back to my house, hand in hand. Then before I knew it we where at my door step.

" I had a great time" he told me while playing with my fingers.

" Me two" I said trying to control my blushing

"So, I guess I will see you tomorrow at school then"

"yah you will" I replied. Then he did something I was not expecting, he kissed me on the cheek, and kept his lips there for more than a minute then pulled away.

"bye" he said and left.

"bye" I whispered. Still shocked and love struck, I couldn't help but grin. AHHHHHHHH!

I entered my house quietly, closing the door and leaning against it with a huge smile on my face.

" Well look who decided to show up" my dad said with an amused smile on his face.

" Who do I have to kill, for kissing you" he said in a teasing manner.

"WHAT…. Pff…. I didn't kiss anyone" I said trying to sound convincing

"Please I know that face, Kimmy's In love…" My dad said in a sing song voice.

"shut up" I said while smiling  
Then before he could say anything, I made my way upstairs, put on my pyjamas, and went to sleep with a smile on my face.


	7. Chapter 7

_Kim's POV_  
_(italics means kim's dream)_

_I'm walking, where, that remains unknown. I am in a long white dress , that touches the floor, with a sweetheart neckline that exposes probably more cleavage then I am used to, I am barefoot my hair cascades behind my back, my hair is in a waterfall braid. I am in a big mystical forest with creatures of all kind. There is a big waterfall, that falls in the beautiful river. The only way past this river is through a path of rocks. Then I hear it, the sound of my name being called out from an unknown destination. I start crossing the river , stepping on each rock firmly and carefully, and I exit the beautiful forest and enter a meadow (imagine the one from twilight) and then the whole scenery changes, and I am in a pair of jeans, a plaid shirt ,my hair long and free , and a pair of black vans. I then see him. Jack? I walk cautiously towards him._

_"Jack?" I say_

_"Kim" he says stepping closer to me , he is currently wearing a plaid shirt, with casual jeans, and a pair of sneakers._

_" what are you doing" I say_

_"I've been looking everywhere for you" he says_

_" why"_

_"because I need to tell you that I love…."_

BEEP!

Ugh.. Stupid alarm clock made me wake up. What did jack wanna say any way…. Whatever. I start dressing myself totally forgetting that I had to meet up with the BD's before school started. Oh now.. Well now I know there gonna beat me extra harder today. I start dressing quickly like my life was on the line, because frankly in my case it was. I put on a normal T-shirt, a pair of jeans , sneakers, brush through my hair quickly and I am out the door.  
I start running to the back alley like a crazy person, and once I am there I see that they are all there waiting for me, looking angry.

"well Kim took you long enough" Frank said

"yah I know but I can explain.." I said slowly backing away

"really well I wanna here this" one of them said

"well you see.." I said not sure how to explain it.

"well, nothing. Dragons get her" Frank shouted, and before I had time to comprehend what was happening they all came at me, all beating me senseless. Then left when they felt I had enough.  
I stayed there for a long time until I realized I had school. As I was walking, more like wobbling, Jerry saw me.

"Oh my God, Kim what happened?" jerry said concerned

"nothing to worry about Jer" I said hoping he would believe me

"not its not kim, I may be stupid, but I know this was nothing" he said sounding mature for once.

"Jerry I promise it was nothing ok, just please let it go, and don't tell the others especially Jack."

"Fine, I wont say anything but if this happens again im gonna say something ok."

"ok" and then he pulled me into a hug, and helped me walk to school

"hey Jer im just gonna go change into better clothes that I have in my locker, meet you in class"

"ok" he said and left. Sigh. I really love him he is like my older brother, I don't want him to get involved or hurt I love him to much.


End file.
